These Silent Tears I Shed Introduction
by RikuSensei
Summary: After watching the boy he loves get married, Riku doesn't want to disrupt Sora's chances at having a normal, happy, love life. Instead, Riku seeks comfort from Axel, trying to replace his pain with a fake happiness and love.


**THESE SILENT TEARS I SHED.**

**INTRODUCTION; LOST PASSION.**

It was a Sunday afternoon; the sun was high in the clear blue abyss above the island. The light ocean breezed whispered silently through the town. A young man, nearly seventeen years old stood at the train station, waiting. His long silver hair hung below his shoulder blades; silver strands of hair danced in the wind. His name was Riku; He stood tall, wearing a nice black tuxedo with a white button up underneath; a deep blue cloth was folded neatly in his chest pocket. The male sighed as he saw his train coming to a halt. Riku's heart felt heavy, his stomach coiled in sickness, and his mind was unclear.

The citizens stepped off of the train as Riku stepped on. He took a seat near his favorite window. His aquamarine orbs scanned the outside scenery, filling with sorrow. There was not a raincloud in the sky. The sun shined brightly above all of Destiny Islands.

"It's a beautiful day for a wedding. . ." he muttered to himself, releasing a sigh. The train loaded up with people, some of which Riku knew, but chose to ignore. The train ride was not as long as Riku had anticipated. He wanted more to think if he should bail out or go on with the death sentence. The train reached Riku's destination, giving him no time to escape. He hopped off the train casually and walked down to the shore of the beach. The ocean waves brought back memories of his childhood when he and his best friend would race along the shore. . .

He didn't think of himself as a careless boy anymore. Riku now thought of himself as a depressed young man. His eyes scanned the beach, seeing a white arch planted into the sand, just a few yards off the shore. It stood about eight feet tall, he guessed. There were various island flowers intertwined in the arch. The guests sat eagerly in their chairs that were lined up neatly throughout the sand. Riku bent down to slip his sandals off, walking barefoot across the burning sand. He always liked the sand between his toes; it made him a sort of strange comfort and never really understood it himself. He did remember how Sora, his best friend, teased him about it.

"Speak of the devil," Riku said quietly to himself. He saw brown gravity-defying-locks bouncing their way towards him. He managed to fake a soft smile as his eyes met the deep blue ones.

"Riku!" Sora called with excitement. The smaller boy ran and through his weakling arms around Riku's neck.

"I'm glad you came," he smiled softly, pressing his rosy lips to Riku's pale cheek. He smiled softly, this time a genuine smile.

"Of course I came…you can't have a wedding without the best man," he chuckled lightly, wrapping his arms loosely around Sora in a weak hug. The chocolate haired boy let his arms fall to his sides as he grabbed the taller boy's hand.

"C'mon! Everyone is waiting, it's just about to start," he smiled brightly, but Riku could sense that he was not being completely honest with his smile.

They walked hand in hand down to the wedding setup. It brought back memories of when they would chase each other along the shore of the beach. He smiled weakly, knowing for sure he was not going to be able to make it through this wedding.

The Groom and the Best Man took their spots at the altar, where the Maid of Honor was waiting also. The music cued and the lovely bride walked gracefully down the aisle. Riku's thoughts were else where, and the ceremony was merely a blur to him. He would smile when he saw Sora turn back to look at him, but he was not feeling the happiness in this ceremony.

'_I could be with him right now…We could be far off on some other world, alone and together…'_

He was drowning in the misery of his thoughts when Sora had told him the ceremony was over and the reception was about to take place.

"Oh..yeah. Uhm..Sora? Could I talk to you alone real quick?" he asked, placing his pale hand onto Sora's shoulder.

"Yeah…what is it Riku? Are you feeling okay?" He asked, blinking worriedly.

"Eh…I'm just not feeling that well… But I was wondering if you remembered…that time when we were young...And we shared the..." he stopped, sighing. _'_

_This is stupid, why would I bring this up now?'_

"The paopu fruit?" Sora asked, a heat rising to his cheeks.

"Y-yeah…I guess that whole destinies becoming intertwined shit was just a myth," he chuckled half-heartedly. He tried to look like he was not hurt; his aquamarine orbs were hard and cold. He could see the disappointment of Riku's words in the deep blue orbs belonging to his love. Not once had Sora's eyes deceived Riku.

"…Yeah, I guess you're right. I'm really sorry, Riku…" Sora's voice was soft and ridden with sadness.

"Don't worry about it…just let me leave you something, okay?" He tipped Sora's chin up and kissed him hard;** a kiss full of lost passion.**

_'If this one kiss is all I'm allowed…so help me I'll make it last,' _Sora kissed him back softly, the tears seeping from his tear ducts. The kiss was filled with farewell and sorrow. It was a kiss that said _'Farewell, I'll never see you again, my love.'_ Riku pulled away slowly and looked at the brown haired boy whose eyes were shut tight. He hugged him tightly, and pulled away slowly.

"I hope you will be happy with Kairi, Sora…take care of yourself." The silver haired boy spoke with sincerity. His eyes burned with longing as he gazed at Sora.

"I'll see you again, won't I?" Sora's voice was weak and frightened.

"I'll be around…" Riku's voice trailed off as he walked off of the beach.

* * *

**All Characters belong to Square Enix (c)**

**Story line is written by me.**

**STAY TUNE FOR CHAPTER ONE! That I am working on right now. __ leave me some comments or whatever.**


End file.
